Requiem of amnesia
by BlackSpectral
Summary: Lucky est un homme à tout faire sans emplois et... amnésique. Recruter par le Lord Phantomhive, il se trouve a être aussi parfait que le majordome du compte. Or, peu après son arrivé les tragédies s'enchaînent à Londres et semblent toutes tournées autours du jeune homme. Qui est-il pourquoi les Shinigamis semblent tant le connaître? Et, surtout, pourquoi a-t-il une Death Scyte?


_NdT; Voici une vieille fanfiction que j'ai retrouvé en faisant le ménage dans mes documents World et, au lieu d'en partir une, je me suis dis que je vous partagerais celle-ci. Je la modifie un peu, car elle date d'environ un ans et je n'avais pas le même style d'écriture qu'aujourd'hui._

* * *

><p><em>L'eau était froide. Si froide que je la sentais jusque dans la moelle de mes os. Tout était noir autour noir autour de moi, je peinais à respirer et m'arrêtai bientôt, me souvenant que cela était superflu pour un Shinigamis comme moi. Mon corps ne me répondait plus, je n'arrivais plus à bouger le moindre membre ou articulation. Je me sentais comme une poupée de chiffon. Étais-je mort? Cela ne pouvait être possible, j'étais <em>déjà décédé_. J'entendis un bruit, semblable à des pas, s'approcher de moi dans de très léger clapotis. Quelqu'un se penchait au-dessus de moi, cachant les rayons brûlant du soleil qui irradiaient ma peau, contrastant avec le froid mordant que je ressentais. Mon cœur se mit à battre à la chamane, la peur à étreindre mes tripes, comme si on menaçait la chose à laquelle je tenais le plus au monde et soudain..._

Je me réveillai. Dans la rue les carrioles se déplaçaient déjà dans un bruit continu de roue contre la pierre et le peuple était en pleine effervescence alors qu'il n'était que 6h00 de l'après-midi. Soupirant, je m'étirai, encore allongé dans mon lit, avant de finalement décider qu'il était aussi temps pour moi de me lever. Soupirant, je poussai les couvertures encombrantes et sorti du lit à moitié nu. Marchant à moitié endormit jusqu'à la fenêtre de mon miteux appartement, je regardais à l'extérieur la foule qui déjà commençait à faire son train-train quotidien. Un sourire triste se peint alors sur mes lèvres et je tournai dos à la fenêtre pour me diriger vers le deuxième et dernier meuble de mon appartement; mon haut miroir.

J'admirais mon corps, qui semblait sculpter dans du marbre, et ma longue chevelure argentine ainsi que mes yeux bleus pastels, mais ce qui attira réellement mon regard fut les nombreuses cicatrices qui couvraient mon corps tels les marbrures d'imperfections que l'on retrouve si souvent dans les plus belles pierres et qui en volent toute la valeur. Soupirant, je passais la main sur chacune d'elles, car telle était ma routine habituelle, même si je ne connaissais pas leur provenance. Finalement j'arrivais à la plus grosse d'entre elles; celle qui me transperçait presque le cœur; Heart. Je la surnommais ainsi car elle avait la forme d'un cœur renversé, comme si on m'avait poignardé.

Un frisson glacé me parcouru l'échine et je détournais le regard pour m'approcher d'une pile de linges propres et pliés pour me saisir de mes habits d'homme à tout faire. J'étais sans emplois depuis l'incendie de la demeure de mon ancien employeur. Il avait été comme un père pour moi. En fait, il avait été le seul à se soucier de moi lorsqu'on m'avait retrouvé dans un ravin, inconscient, puis amnésique à mon réveil. Maintenant je me cherchais un employeur qui voudrait bien de moi, mais je n'étais pas sûr d'en trouver un un jour. Après tout, qui voudrait d'un amnésique comme moi? Je n'étais qu'un fardeau, même pour la société. Un pincement au cœur, et une fois complètement habiller, je saisi la poignée de la porte avant de jeté un dernier coup d'œil sur la petite pièce et je sorti en attrapant ma canne en bois de rose. Il était temps de partir pour une soirée qui s'annonçait longue et difficile.

.

Dans la rue, personne ne faisait attention à moi et je tentai de faire de même malgré que je me sente étouffé dans cette foule. À chacune de mes respirations, j'avais l'impression d'inspirer de la fumée et que celle-ci emplissait mes pauvres poumons. Cela ne cessait de faire remonter les souvenirs de l'incendie. Cette tragédie qui nous m'avais mi, moi et les autres domestiques, à la rue sans que l'on ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Déjà que nous devions dealer avec la mort de notre maître, un ami, un frère, un enfant qu'on avait vu grandir. Je me souvenais des larmes amères et désespérer de mes confrères et consœurs, mais aussi de leur suicides. La plupart étaient aujourd'hui mort, ou d'un balle dans la tête ou pendu. Il n'y avait que Lisbeth pour s'être noyée en se jetant à l'eau depuis le pont en construction.

Les ombres des bâtiments s'étendaient à mes pieds sous le soleil couchant de ce mi automne qui était froide.

Jetant de furtifs coups d'œil autours de moi, je regardais les marchands fermer boutique pour la nuit. Une vieille marchande artisanale tentait en vain de fermer son chariot encore plein de tricots et de petites sculptures de bois. Je fus prit de compassion pour cette pauvre dame et m'en approchai. Je souhaitais par-dessus tout aider la pauvre femme à qui les temps semblaient aussi durs. La septuagénaire leva un regard gris et blanc par la cécité. De grandes rides marquaient son visage bruni par le soleil, preuve des grandes heures passées à tenter d'obtenir quelques livres pour manger ne serait-ce qu'une miche de pain. Ses habits étaient fins, troués. La pauvre femme mûre devait garder son fil et sa laine pour son artisanat au prix qu'ils se vendaient. Abordant la vieille femme avec mon plus beau sourire, je sortis ma petite bourse aux allures asiatiques et avant de prendre les quelques pièces qu'elle contenait.

- « Combien pour deux de vos petites sculptures mademoiselle? »

La vieille femme me regarda, surprise, mais sur son visage se peignit toute la gratitude qu'elle ressentait. Elle me donna le prix et je pu me choisir deux petites sculptures. L'une représentant un ange et l'autre un démon. J'aidai la vieille femme à refermer son chariot et lorsque je voulus partir, la femme m'arrêta. Je sentais la peur qui étreignait le corps de la doyenne de la rue.

- « Prenez ceci jeune homme. Une grande ombre vous guette, vous suit. Elle est mauvaise, très mauvaise! » Murmura la femme en retirant le collier qu'elle portait. Elle me le mit dans la main avant de la refermer de ses doigts noueux, serrant mon poing dans ses deux mains déformée par l'arthrite.

- « Mer…Merci mademoiselle… » Murmurais-je légèrement ébranlé

La vieille femme sourit d'un sourire à moitié édentée avant de partir rapidement. Elle disparut au tournant d'une ruelle sous mon regard interrogateur. Je rapportai mon attention sur mon poing fermé sur le présent de la vieille. Lentement j'ouvris le poing un doigt à la fois jusqu'à révéler une chaîne en argent à laquelle pendait un pendentif étrange. Un cercle dans le centre duquel se trouvait une pyramide, à 4 faces sans compter la base, faite d'argent. Tournant le bijou dans ma main, je remarquai de fines gravures sur la chaîne ainsi qu'un œil sur le milieu de chacune des faces de la petite pyramide. Levant un sourcil, je passai tout de même la longue chaîne à autour de mon cou et soulevai ma longue tignasse couleur argent pour que le collier passe en-dessous.

Je restai un moment en jouer avec le pendentif avant de reprendre ma route. Naturellement, ma main se posa sur ma cane que j'avais mise sous mon long manteau couleur ébène. Rassuré en sentant le bois de rose dans ma main, je sortis l'objet pour la garder en main. Les rues de Londres n'étaient pas sûres lorsque la nuit tombait et en jouant le bon samaritain j'espérais seulement ne pas être victime de petites frappes. Le bruit de mes pas raisonnèrent en écho dans les rues de Londres endormit comme les paroles de la vieille femme.

Une ombre me guettait, pire, me suivait! Sans doute qu'elle ne me voulait rien de bon. Je ne comprenais cependant pas pourquoi quelqu'un me voudrais du mal. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour que l'on me déteste à ce point? Soudain le tonnerre gronda au-dessus de moi et la pluie tomba, drue. Frissonnant, Je me hâtais d'avancer

Un violent frisson me parcouru et un sentiment étrange s'imprégna en moi S'était comme si quelqu'un me suivait à la trace et je n'aimais pas ça. Plusieurs fois je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, mais jamais je n'aperçus une personne suspecte. Je tournais alors dans une ruelle sombre pour changer de rue lorsque j'entendis une poubelle se renverser. Me retournant d'un coup, je l'aperçu enfin qui me fixait, immobile à l'entrée de la ruelle.

Je reculais de deux pas, il avança de trois. Sans réfléchir, je me retournai et pris la poudre d'escampette. Derrière moi, je l'entendais qui courrait à en perdre l'haleine comme moi. Arrivé au bout de la ruelle, j'en sortis comme un boulet de canon et sautais dans la rue en évitant les rares carrioles et les chevaux présents de justesse. Plusieurs se cabrèrent et je zigzaguais entre eux alors que l'ombre de mon poursuivant me collait. Soudain je bifurquais et glissais sous un cheval contre lequel mon poursuivant entra en collision. J'entendis le cavalier vociférer maintes insultes envers mon poursuivant. J'en profitais pour fuir vers le pont que j'apercevais au loin.

Le pont était glacé et j'entendais le courant de l'eau gronder sous chacun de mes pas de course. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, je me rendis compte que mon poursuivant avait disparu pour mon plus grand cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et l'adrénaline coulait dans mon sang et tendait mes muscles à leur maximum. La peur étreignait mes tripes et mon corps tremblait légèrement. Reprenant mes esprits je me mis à me poser des questions; pourquoi? Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi me poursuive alors que je n'avais rien fait? Était-ce l'éventreur? Non, pas possible. Je n'étais pas une prostituée! Passant les bras autour de mon corps, je tentais d'arrêter de trembler alors que je continuais d'avancer.

Tout d'un coup, mes pieds glissèrent et je me retrouvai au sol. Un sinistre craquement se fit entendre lorsque mon poignet heurta le sol. Fermant les yeux, je tentais de digérer la douleur qui remontait jusqu'à mon épaule.

- « Est-ce que vous allez bien? Je vous ai vu tomber… » Fit une voix qui me pétrifia sur le coup.

Rouvrant les yeux, je levais la tête et mon sang se glaça d'un coup; s'était mon poursuivant! Mon regard pastel s'encra dans celui sang de l'homme qui se tenait devant moi.

- « Je m'appelle Sébastian Michaelis. J'ai tenté de vous rejoindre plutôt, mais vous êtes partit à la course comme si vous aviez le diable à vos trousses. Une connaissance a dit à mon maître que vous cherchiez du travail et justement l'un des hommes à tout faire de mon maître nous a quitté il y a peu. » Ajouta-il avant de tendre la main vers moi pour m'aider à me relever.

Je pris timidement sa main de ma main valide et me redressai avant de prendre mon poignet blessé entre mes doigts gelés, ne réalisant pas la demande qui m'était faite. S'était trop beau et inespéré.

- « Je… ce n'est pas une blague? » demandais-je et le dénommé Sébastian me répondit à la négative; ça n'en était pas une... « Alors, j'accepte? C'est… comment dire, inespéré! » Dis-je en souriant, mais le regard de l'autre homme se baisa sur mon poignet et il s'en saisit doucement pour l'examiné.

Cependant, mon homologue lâcha soudainement mon poignet comme s'il avait été en feu et une violente douleur émana de ma cicatrice près de mon cœur. Je criai de douleur avant de m'évanouir, la douleur était trop forte pour que je la supporte. Les ténèbres m'engloutirent et j'eu l'impression de sombrer dans l'eau de mes cauchemars.


End file.
